Oggy
The female blue counterpart, See Monica The female white counterpart, See Olivia Oggy is the main character and protagonist of the Oggy and the Cockroaches show. Character Data Hair Colors: Black Fur Colors: Blue Eye Colors: Green Nose Colors: Red Tummy Colors: Grey Birthplace: New Hollandia Homeplace: Bienvenue City Dutch Apperance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a pink tongue, a grey tummy, whiskers on a yellow circle, pointy ears, and gloves. Family Members Olivia (Wife/Mostly Partner) Wendy (Grandmother) Chucky (Grandfather) Soto (Father) Matilda (Mother) Monica (Non-Identical Twin Sister) Jack (Cousin) Selina (Niece) Nadia (Daughter) Friends Olivia (Lover) Joey (Occasionally) Marky (Occasionally) Dee Dee(Occasionally) Bob (In the few episodes) Jack (Usually) Dexter (2nd Pupil) Marceline (1st Pupil) Monica (Twin Sister) Enemies Joey (Usually) Marky (Usually) Dee Dee (Usually) Bob (Mostly) Jack (Occasionally) Abilities Strengths Clay like body Weaknesses *Oggy's Heart Personality Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Although sometimes acting somewhat female (or in some cases, dressing like a maid, gardening), or male (in one episode the roaches steal his laundry bag and keep dropping a track of clothes - Oggy picks them up one-by-one, but, embarrassed, moves off screen when a brassiere becomes visible among the boxer shorts and socks). Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time. It was revealed in the episode "The Outsider", Oggy was terribly afraid of mice. Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. In one episode (So Lonely), he even uses a tape recorder with their laughter on it and plays their pranks on himself out of boredom. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Relationship Olivia The new mate the next door neighbor, he fell in love with Olivia, in the episode "Olivia", he saved Olivia's life, making Jack and Bob jealous of him. Terra The former friend who appreared in two episodes (Jealousy and The Joker Joked). She came to his house for a date. He became jealous when Marky came to her. She was Oggy's mate, but their relationship is already broken-up because Oggy wears wrong clothes to come her house. Jack Jack is Oggy's cousin, even though Jack is crazy, he is still a friend to Oggy. Sometimes Oggy wins over the cockroaches with help from Jack. Also, Jack is often there to save Oggy from the evil plots arranged by the cockroaches. Occasionally, however, Oggy has to stop Jack when something is going wrong to Jack. Monica Monica is Oggy's sister. Actually she is the twin sister of Oggy. In the episode "Don't Rock The Cradle", she has a baby and wants Oggy to babysit the baby. Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee Oggy holds an intense grudge against Dee Dee, Marky, and Joey, which was created even when he was a baby (revealed in the episode "It's a Small World"). He loses and falls victim to the cockroaches in many episodes, but in some other episodes he reigns victorious as he defeats them. Occasionally, however, Oggy is forced to work together with the cockroaches, especially when Jack "turns crazy", like in the episodes "The Dictator" and "Life's a Beach". Bob The next door neighbor with anger management issues. He is an enemy of Oggy in many episodes. However, in the episode "To Serve of Protect","The Cicada and the Cockroaches" and "Olivia", he's no longer a villain to Oggy or beat him. Trivia *Oggy is voiced by Don Michael Paul, Akio Otsuka. *Strangely, at the old times at the article of Oggy and the Cockroaches on Wikipedia, they said Oggy is voiced by Mark Waterworth. *Oggy is afraid of needle shots, as seen in many episodes. *Oggy injuries are reversible (could return to his original form even after being run over by car or scratched), can be seen in the episode, Invincible. *Oggy is afraid of mouse (Murophobia), can be seen in the episode, The Outsider *Oggy is afraid of flying (Aviophobia), can be seen in the episode, "Rock 'n' Roll Altitude", but at "First Flight" he does not show any signs of aviophobia. *Oggy is more serious in working than Jack. *His phone number is 3333-6666 not 333-33 *Oggy has a large library in his house. *Oggy's house looks bigger inside than outside. *In episode of Oggy's Night Out, He brings his purse to hide his weapon. *'Running Gag:' He always gets beaten by Bob or other people, everytime he does something on them. *He's possible girly of his personality. *Actually he is the bassed of Mr. Kat from Kid vs Kat *He even watch the 1900s film "The hunteroo" which he met a hunter and a kangaroo which is on the 1900s film was seen in the episode Cartoon Lesson *In the episode Oggywood, he was a fan of Henry DuPont Themed Content Oggy's Heart Oggy's Laundry Bag Oggy's Purse Oggy's Home Oggy's Fridge Gallery r548395_3229324.jpg Snapshot20101119000649.jpg|Oggy in Opened Theme El salsafiore man-hidden.jpg Toot! to0t!.jpg Oggy 7805.gif Wiki.png 3138111.jpg Randy.jpg Oggy and joey on electric zone.jpg Old oggy.jpg Oggy Love.jpg Olivia.jpg 3 (1).jpg 419147.jpg Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-post.jpg|Oggy in Season 4 Promo Art Pisong oggy.jpg Randy.jpg Baby.jpg Kinopoisk.ru-Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-1270171--w--1024.jpg|Oggy in Promo Art with French language Wash.jpg|Oggy in Promo Art The lottery.jpg 596513.jpg Oggy bit.jpg 282734 232230333477115 100000704505905 718138 756267 n.jpg 3138141.jpg Jack and Oggy.jpg Police.jpg IlBBsyTCmP94D1at9SGdCuBCXpNYHZbqFCRX2g1Hw0EZvENUxUX0jZ5Bjl0QF3Bl8TD0Z8CqYhK.jpg Oggy oggy's night out.jpg Jack oggy's night out.jpg Terra 23.jpg Terra.jpg Safe image.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches le cafards gamount cartoons tom and jerry nickelodeon nick india television children parenting joy.jpg Jones.jpg Oggy find.jpg 9220.jpg 596444.jpg|Sexy Jack Jack call.jpg Bob boxing.jpg 419389.jpg Oggy-cockroaches oggy-the-patient 240x135.jpg 418947.jpg 419142.jpg 596506.jpg 596505.jpg Sitcoms.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040308-635-480.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040293-635-480.jpg 032-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-the-lotery-ticket.jpg|Oggy in title board of The Lottery Ticket Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg 374093 253525168103942 2031789204 n.jpg Dreaming.png Oggy spices.png Olivia picked up.png Oggy smiled.png Oggy chat.png Santa Oggy.jpg 050-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-heatwave.jpg EG1ldTk2MTI= o oggy-and-the-cockroaches---18th-november-2011-video-.jpg 3138401.jpg 482031 421127947928497 1759294456 n.jpg 483177 421128137928478 875861753 n.jpg 556659 421128111261814 920373301 n.jpg Oggy fault.jpg Artwork by others Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-fan-arts-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-30928807-1024-547.png|Artwork by Artica-ice-cat Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg|Artwork by PurpleSerguei No title by hakurinn0215-d55uv0r.jpg Oggy and Joey.jpg|Posted by Joeythehedgeroach A drawing of Oggy by Tanicfan22.png|Artwork by IAMMICHUKIAKEW in Computer Oggy & the Cockroaches.jpg|Posted by Joeythehegreroach Oggy's heart.png|Oggy's heart is beating that a heart is hurt Oggy (atwork by Joeythehedgeroach.png|Artwork by Joeythehedgeroach christmas_carols_by_arctica_ice_cat-d4ixkqy.jpg|Artwork by Artica-ice-cat Poll Do you like Oggy? Yes(254) No(7) Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists